


A Magical Year

by ladevotee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, just a little cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladevotee/pseuds/ladevotee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin's first year at Hogwarts was not what he expected. By the time the second year came around he thought there were no more surprises. But then he bumped into a surly little Gryffindor and his life turned upside down</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gotta Get back to Hogwarts

Erwin’s first year at Hogwarts had not been as eventful as he expected. Well, there were certain points that he never thought would happen, starting with the sorting ceremony. Erwin came from a line of very notable Ravenclaws, his father being a famous historian that followed the footsteps of the great Bathilda Bagshot. After the events of the return of Voldemort and the battle at Hogwarts, his father put the story into books, giving the truth to the entire magical world.

Since he was able, Erwin had read every book in sight, determined to be just like his father when he grew up. His father was the only thing he had left, he never knew his mother since she had died when he was only a baby. Her mother was a very beautiful woman and also a talented Ravenclaw, he could not remember much about her, but he had her journals, a series of diaries where she kept her thoughts, letters, and even songs she wrote during the time she was alive. Whenever he read them, he felt close to her.

Of course, he expected to be sorted into Ravenclaw as well, since he had dedicated his life into following his mother and father’s footsteps, so it came as a surprise when not even a second after the sorting hat was placed in his head it said:

_“SLYTHERIN!”_

And so his first year at Hogwarts started.  
…  
Potions class was his first class of the semester, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were to spend an entire year sharing the classroom. Professor Slughorn thought it will be a good idea to start inter-house unity, so every student had to pair up with a student from the other house through the whole year. Erwin was assigned to seat next to a big Hufflepuff, not unlike himself, with blonde hair that covered his eyes, and who seemed to be taking a nap.

“Uhm, excuse me? My name is Erwin Smith, I’m supposed to be your partner?” The boy did not answer, instead he lifted his head a little, and to his surprise, he leaned over and… smelled him. He then smiled.

“Nice to meet you, Erwin, I’m Mike Zacharius.” He said still smirking.

“I’m confused, just, why did you smell me?” Erwin did not know if he should be offended or not.

“It’s a quirk of my, don’t worry much about it, I just know now we’ll get along just fine.”

And so they did. Their partnership didn’t just stay within the walls of the classroom. They had taken to spend their free time together, and study together in the library, since they couldn’t go to each other’s common rooms. They also developed skills at potions, which other students soon noticed, and Erwin came up with the idea of selling the assignments potions for a price.

“And then you wondered why you were sorted into Slytherin.” Mike said with a smirk. Erwin could now decipher Mike’s expressions even when he couldn’t see his eyes, and he knew he was teasing.

“I don’t see you complaining with all those extra sickles in your pocket. By the time we get to go to Hogsmeade, we’ll be able to buy Honeydukes all to ourselves.” Erwin had a serious glint on his eyes when he said this.

“Ah, now I know what your plan was all along.” And they laughed.

The year went like this, between practicing for quidditch to make the team, illegal potion brewing at the abandoned girls bathroom on the first floor, studying sessions in the library, and suddenly they were boarding the train to Platform 9 ¾ back home, both exchanging addresses and promising to buy owls so they could write during the summer.  
…  
By the time summer ended, Erwin was excited to get back to Hogwarts, so much he wasn’t paying much attention to where he has going while looking for Mike at platform 9 ¾ , and he collided with what seemingly appeared to be a small ball of rage.

“Watch where you are going, you big dumbass.” The boy, with a deeper voice than expected for such a small body said, and well, Erwin was instantly smitten. He had the darkest and softest looking hair he had ever seen, which contrasted nicely with his pale complexion, except for a little red in his cheeks. His entire face looked soft to the touch, from his adorable nose to his pouty lips that were forming a frown, and when Erwin got to his eyes, that’s when he knew he was lost for sure, because they were the most striking grey he had ever seen. He realized by now he was staring like a blushing idiot and tried to compose himself.

“Oi, are you deaf as well as blind or something?” By now Erwin thought the boy might not be capable of saying something that wasn’t rude.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention. My name is Erwin Smith. Are you a first year at Hogwarts?” Erwin asked, trying to get the boy to stay, he needed to get at least a name, no matter what.

“That isn’t any of your business, but yes, I was trying to find my friends until I bumped into a big idiot, that being you.” He said, still frowning, but Erwin thought he could see a bit of a mischievous spark on those silver eyes.

“Ha, I apologize again, would you like some help with your bags?” He offered, if only to stay more in his company.

“I don’t need any help, now move along, you big tree.” He could swear he saw a hint of a smirk, or it could be that he was just projecting.

“Well okay, it was nice to meet you, ehm, may I know your name?”

“You are awfully insistent did you know that? It’s Levi, now move along.”  
…  
Erwin found Mike waiting for him accompanied by a Gryffindor they met during their last year, a petite blonde named Nanaba, who, Erwin suspected, had a bit of a crush on the Hufflepuff who still remained oblivious.

“There you are, Erwin! I was looking for you everywhere at the station” Said Mike with a hint of curiosity, smelling the air around him like it would tell. “You smell weird.”

“I got delayed.” He said with a smile and went to hug both of his friends.

They proceeded to tell stories of what they did over the summer, and sooner than they expected they were back at Hogwarts. After Nana left to join the other Gryffindors and before Mike left, he asked Erwin.

“So spill, you are very perky today and you have a strange smell around you that I can’t quite figure out, it’s awfully sweet, like sugar, almost like-

“Love?” Erwin asked with a stupid smile on his face.

“Love?! Erwin, you do realize that we are twelve, right?” Mike looked really concerned, almost like he caught an illness.

“Ha, I’m sorry that was a strange thing to say. Let’s go, I don’t want to miss the sorting ceremony, there’s something I got my eye on.” He then ran leaving Mike to catch up.

“Erwin wait! That didn’t answer my question! Hey!! ERWIN WAIT FOR ME!  
…

Levi was seated in the Gryffindor table, next to both of his childhood friends, Isabelle and Farlan. He was hoping they wouldn’t be separated by different houses, since they have been together all their lives, and they were his responsibility. He had no family except for his uncle (who didn’t exactly count) and these to who had given him the title of big brother.

“Big Bro! I’m so happy we got to stick together!” The over excited red-headed girl said, with a mouth full of turkey.

“Isabel, don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s disgusting.” Levi said.

“It’s true though, imagine if one of us was sorted into Slytherin.” The ash-blonde said. Farlan was the tallest of the trio, but somehow Levi earned the title of big brother.

To be honest, he was a little nervous about being sorted into Slytherin. The Ackerman family was one of the few Pure blooded lines that remained, said to come straight of the blood of Salazar Slytherin, and it had birthed many dark wizards, some who had allied themselves with Grindelwald during the first wizarding revolution. After the defeat of the first dark wizard, the Ackerman’s started attending Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts, where they had more allies and they would be more accepted.

Levi had learned all of this after he became an orphan. He lived in poverty during the first years of his life with his mother, who had decided to forsake the Ackerman line and use her magic for good, helping muggles in secret, in a village using her healing powers and her knowledge of potions. Still, Levi never knew he was a wizard until his mother was taken by a sickness she couldn’t cure, and then he was taken away by Kenny who said he was going to teach him the Ackerman way.

Needless to say, Levi only learned it half way, because although he learned to fight like an Ackerman, and was ready to start his magic training, he did not accept the dark arts, and he chose to go with Isabelle and Farlan, the children he met during his stay at the Ackerman State, to Hogwarts. Kenny wasn’t very keen on the idea at first, but Levi knew he wasn’t too close to the family’s traditions either, so in the end he gave him the freedom to follow his own way.  
He expected this year to be a good one, that was of course, if a certain blonde idiot stayed out of his way.  
…  
Said blonde idiot was moping outside the great hall after the feast, with Mike and Nanaba.

“Come on, Erwin, can you tell us what’s the matter with you? First you are all happy, now you look like a hypogriff ate your kitty. What’s wrong?”

“Mike, could you be a little more oblivious?” Said Nana, exasperated.

“What?’

“Merlin, Mike! He was obviously expecting that cute little first year to be sorted into Slytherin, am I right Er?”

Erwin smiled bashfully and nodded. He didn’t know he was being that obvious in his staring. Levi had caught him a couple of times staring at him from the Slytherin table, and Nanaba seemed to have caught on. Levi on Gryffindor was sure to put a setback in his plan, but no matter, he was not going to give up that easily.

“What? I don’t get it? Why does it matter?”

“For Dumbledore’s sake, Mike, HE LIKES HIM!”

“Oh…” Mike looked surprised for maybe a second, then he smiled like everything made sense. “Well that’s alright I guess. How are you going to talk to him?”

“I already did. He has an interesting personality.” Erwin smiled fondly. Yes, he did have it bad.

“Ha! Don’t worry Erwin, I’ll keep an eye out for him, although I guess you already got a plan, am I right?”

“Well, I may have thought of something.” Erwin gave them the smile that meant he was up to something, and the two of them started prodding, as they both wanted in the blonde’s new scheme.  
…


	2. We're sick of summer and this waiting around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING.  
> This chapter has slight spoilers from Harry Potter and the cursed child. If you still haven't read the book I'd recommend skipping it, I'll give you a summary of it on the next chapter. This is a crossover, after all. If you don't mind, continue on.
> 
> That being said. Sorry for taking so long! I hope you enjoy it!

Levi had been content with his first week at Hogwarts, even with the constant whispering about his last name, and the gossip about his apparent origins. He spent his nights playing games and doing homework at the Gryffindor common room, and eating left over candy from the tons he bought from the trolley at the Hogwarts express. As now heir of the Ackerman fortune, and Kenny giving him the “blessing” to basically do whatever he wanted, he could now afford things he couldn’t do before. Still, he missed his mother more than anything, but he made do with Isabelle and Farlan, and some interesting people they met recently.

First there was Petra. She was a petite little redhead who seemed to be following them everywhere. The Gryffindor spent their free periods with them and had taken to seat with them at the Gryffindor table. She was always smiling, except when she encountered Auruo Bossard, or as she called him: the dumb Slytherin bully.

In fact, they met both of them before the sorting ceremony, when they found said Slytherin bothering a crying Petra. Levi instincts took over and Auruo was on the floor in half a second.

“If you bother the little girl again, I’ll take that green tie of yours and shove it up your-

“What’s the meaning of this?! Classes haven’t even started and you two are fighting?!” Professor Neville Longbottom said as he ran and separated both boys. He was famous for the battle at Hogwarts, and many of the kids turned and stared as he arrived. “I won’t remove points since the clocks haven’t started counting yet, but I’ll keep my eye on both of you, specially you Bossard, you have no business bothering first years, now go to Madam Pomfrey to fix that tongue of yours, and move along to the great hall, first years.”

Auruo looked both terrified and impressed by Levi, and Petra even more so.

“Are you okay?” Isabelle asked while helping the other girl up.

“Oh, yes… I…Thank you.” She was looking at Levi like he hung the moon and the stars, Farlan was quietly snickering at her back and Levi looked less than amused.

“Whatever, just be careful around douches like him, I won’t be around to defend you all the time.” Said Levi, brushing some invisible dust from his robes.

“You won’t have to! I came to Hogwarts to become the strongest witch there ever was! Just you wait!” Petra said excitedly, impressing this boy now being a new motivation.

If Levi was impressed he didn’t show it. “Tch, Isabelle, Farlan, let’s go.” And so they followed.

“It’s seems like you gained a little admirer” Farlan said, still snickering.

“Just what I needed, another admirer.” Levi replied sarcastically.

“Wait, what do you mean by “another”, big bro?” Isabelle replied quizzically. Levi had forgotten to tell them about the blue-eyed blonde idiot at the train station.

“Nothing, let’s find the first year’s table”

…

And so they were sorted and were introduced to some people. Gryffindor was basically composed by a million Weasleys, Potter-Weasleys, Granger-Weasleys and so on. But they also met some other interesting characters. Nanaba was a second year girl with a kind face, but with eyes full of mischief. She had offered to show them around. Levi didn’t quite trust her, but Isabelle had taken a shine on her right away. Nanaba started telling them about the many Hogwarts secrets and rumors she had heard, which had Farlan hooked. After a while, they started talking about themselves.

“We’ve come from the states outside of London, our families work for big bro!”

“Isabelle, that’s enough.” Levi didn’t like people knowing too much about himself.

“No worries, I’ve never been in the city, except for buying school supplies at Diagon Alley.” Answered Nanaba.

“Big brother comes from a village too!”

“ISABELLE. ENOUGH. And close your mouth when you are eating, you are going to make a mess.” Levi seemed quite bothered about the possibility of a mess, Nanaba made a mental note about that.

“He’s a bit of a neat freak, this one” Farlan said in teasing.

Nanaba laughed. “No worries, everyone tries to keep things clean here!” and so they continued talking and making a tour.

…

Erwin and Mike both had a free period before Herbology, which they both had together that year. They were waiting for Nana near the greenhouses, who judging by the look on her face, apparently was coming with news.

“I have some information that you may find interesting, Smith.” She said with a glint of a smile. They sometimes wondered how she wasn’t sorted into Slytherin.

“Oh, and what could this be?” Erwin had a good idea what she was talking about.

“Well it’s about that grumpy little angel of yours.”

“Damn Nana, you are really good, we didn’t expect to get info on this so soon” Said Mike, clearly impressed by their little friend’s cunning.

Nana was blushing furiously, but Mike seemed not to notice, as always. Erwin couldn’t help to roll his eyes at the two of them. “What was it that you wanted to tell me, Nana?”

“Oh, yeah! Well, turns out he does seem to come from the Ackerman’s that dealt with dark magic like you suspected Erwin, by what they described, he lives at the Ackerman Manor, outside the city. He doesn’t seem to be very interested in the whole thing though, he seems to like defense against the dark arts most of all the subjects. Oh and those two that follow him around are his childhood friends, they know each other from before. They said he was a clean freak, and I noticed it too. He also wants to try Quidditch, they have their first class later after this period.”

Erwin was smiling ear to ear. Mike found it incredibly creepy, only Erwin could turn all this useless information into a decent plan, and he had no doubts he already started to.

“Thank you Nana!” Erwin hugged his friend, and Mike couldn’t help to feel a little weird at the display. Uh, strange.

“Ha! Don’t thank me now, blondie! You are not the only one with eyes set on Levi, Petra Ral’s got it as bad as you do.” By now Nanaba was laughing, Petra’s crush on Levi was amusing to everyone but Levi himself.

This did not deter Erwin, in fact, he seemed to smile wider. “Petra Ral, you say? The same Gryffindor that Auruo has a crush on?” Erwin asked, intrigued.

“Yup, the very same. What are you planning to do about it, Er?”

Erwin grabbed both his friends by the shoulders and smiled. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

…

Madam Hooch was a stern looking woman that in Levi’s opinion looked way too old to be sitting on a broom, but she also looked like she’d make anyone regret mentioning that out loud. The first-year Gryffindors had their first quidditch class with the Ravenclaws, who appeared to be a quiet bunch, except for an overly eccentric girl with glasses that kept bouncing up and down her spot on the ground, and a nervous looking boy that looked like he rather be anywhere than there.

Levi and his friends had learned how to fly a broom before, at the Ackerman Manor. Since the first few weeks he spent there, the concept on witches on a flying broom was terribly funny to him when he heard it, so Kenny had showed him how to fly and he took to it right away, later teaching Isabelle and Farlan. The trio were now levitating in their spots as instructed while Madam Hooch went to get more brooms for some of the first years, when the maniacal looking Ravenclaw went higher than they were supposed to and started flying upside down and turning in circles… in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

“Hange, Stop please!!!!” Screamed the nervous boy after her, but he didn’t know how to fly and he couldn’t catch her. “Help! Please!”

“I WANT TO MEET THE CENTAURS, MO, WAIT FOR ME DOWN THERE, WHO-HOO!”

“She’s out of her god dammed mind, that one” said Levi, he had the feeling something like this was going to happen with the strange brunet.

“She better come down before Madam Hooch comes back, or else they’ll be in trouble.”

They watched as she flew and… crashed directly into the owlery. Levi was on the air in seconds. No one could believe their eyes as he flew as fast as lighting and caught the girl just before she hit the floor.

Grabbing the girl by the robe, he started turning back to the quidditch training grounds. “What the hell is wrong with you, you could have killed yourself, shitty glasses.”

“Whoa! How did you manage to get here so fast?? What sort of broom is that? Do you drink some sort of potion supplement? Or maybe it is the short stature that causes a lack of wind resistance or...”

Levi was tuning down the annoying questions from the four-eyed idiot, and as he was coming down to get back to their group he couldn’t help to notice the piercing stare of a pair of blue eyes that he knew well.

…

After taking ten points from Ravenclaw, and giving ten more to Gryffindor because of Hange Zöe’s antics and Levi’s bravery, Madam Hooch soon put order in the class. At the end of the lesson, Levi found the Slytherin waiting for him as he expected.

“You were great in the air Levi, it looked like you were meant to fly. One would think that you had wings.” Erwin said, his expression stood passive, but his eyes shined with excitement. 

“Don’t say stupid shit.” Levi had no patience for meaningless compliments.

“Ha, Levi, I speak only the truth.” Erwin said. “Say, Levi, wouldn’t you like to join the quidditch team?”

“What is it too you, Eyebrows? Even if I wanted to join, first years don’t make the team.” Levi DID want to join the team, but he was going to have to wait like everybody else.

“Oh you and I both know that’s not true. Harry Potter made the team in his first year at Hogwarts.” Erwin replied, and he was hiding a smile that he hoped didn’t reach his eyes.

“Harry Potter also defeated Voldemort when he was a wee-babe in his own shitty diapers.”

“But what if you managed to make it, just like Harry Potter did?” Erwin said. Levi could tell that whatever he was suggesting, it wasn’t going to happen on its own. “You’d be compared to one of the greatest wizards in history. What if I told you that you had a shot?”

That made Levi think. He was bound by the Ackerman label, everybody thought he was a dark wizard in disguise, buying time to betray everyone at Hogwarts. Outside his group of friends, he could see the people stare and whisper. _The boy from Durmstrang, The dark wizard, The son of a Death eater_ , and lately they became even more creative: _The son of Voldemort._ Not even being sorted into Gryffindor had seemed to appease them, since even the Potters now could be sorted into Slytherin, Hogwarts houses were not strong enough labels anymore to define what a good or bad wizard was. But achieving what Harry Potter did, bringing glory to the Gryffindor house, might just be what he needed, and judging by the look on the blonde’s face, he knew it too.

“Tch, I don’t get it, if I’m as good as you seem to think I am, it’ll be more competition for your own team, and I won’t start losing battles just because you do me a favor once.” Levi might be starting to cave, but he didn’t quite trust the Slytherin boy just yet.

“I’m not interested in inter-house competition, but inter-house unity. And besides, quidditch is not my goal, I’m more interested in your potential. What do you say, Levi. Would you make a deal with me?” Erwin asked. He swore he saw fire in those blue eyes.

“I don’t get it, so far I can’t see what’s in it for you.” Levi was truthfully confused. He knew the blonde may have some interest in him, but so far, he had not stated his price.

“What I want?” Erwin asked himself. What he wanted was so simple and yet so complex, he knew with this boy it was going to be one step at time. “What I want is for you to trust me. Can you, Levi?”

…

_Trust._ Could he really trust the blonde? Levi had trust issues since he was a child. His mother made him keep so many secrets, so many things he couldn’t tell the other boys at the village, things that Levi later understood were evidence of their status as wizards. But now, Levi felts safe at Hogwarts, he was strong, he had friends here. He just didn’t know if befriending the Slytherin boy might be good for his current “dark wizard” status. The blonde seemed like a good person, he looked like he was three steps ahead from the rest, which for everyone else might be a little intimidating, but Levi wasn’t put off by it, in fact, he felt a connection with the blonde from the very start, almost like he knew him before, he couldn’t explain it very well.

All this musing came to an abrupt stop when he bumped into another tall blonde in the corridor.

“Seriously? What is it with blondes not looking where they are going?” Levi was truly exasperated at this point.

“Ah, pardon me, I almost didn’t see you there. My apologies! I am Scorpius the Distracted today it seems.” The blonde answered, he was tall and skinny, and he had light blonde hair and a pale complexion.

“Scorpion the what?” By now Levi was seriously doubting the blonde was even from this planet.

“Ah I’m sorry! You are Scorpius- I mean! I am Scorpius, you are sorry- NO. I am Scorpius AND I AM SURE YOU HAVE A NAME.” Said blonde managed to articulate at the end.

“…It’s Levi…” He said after a pause.

“Nice to meet you, Levi. I’m Scorpius Malfoy, Son of Death eater or Voldemort, one can’t be very sure what the state of the gossip is, this days.”

“Looks like the mighty snake-overlord had a lot of bastards then. I might even be your little brother.” That made the boy laugh. Levi had come to the conclusion that at least this particular Slytherin wasn’t all so bad if he managed to keep up with his unusual sense of humor.

“Oh, just what we needed. Then we better stick up for each other little bro. But seriously, don’t let it get you down, students gossip, you don’t have to be liked by everyone to make being at Hogwarts worthwhile. Sometimes, one person is just enough. Believe me, in the beginning it was even worse for me.” Scorpius looked sad for a moment, but he managed to hide it well.

Levi didn’t have an answer to that, so Scorpius took it as his queue to leave.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Levi. I’ve better find Albus before he causes and prevents the Apocalypse all over again.” He put up his hand for Levi as expecting him to shake it, and surprisingly, he did.

“Likewise, or at least, half of what you said.”- The boy laughed again and said his goodbye, and Levi watched him go his way. Certainly not all Slytherins were as bad as he thought, and maybe it was time he gave the other blonde a chance.

…

Sooner than they thought, it was the day of the try-outs, which had Levi and a group of other Gryffindors standing on the quidditch pitch on a Friday afternoon. This year the captain of the Gryffindor team was no other than James Potter himself, the spitting image of his father and his father before him, on his seventh and last year at Hogwarts. He was going to be directing and selecting the new candidates for the team along with his cousin, Rose Granger-Weasley, who were, undeniably, notorious players.

Levi looked calm on the outside, but on the inside he was slightly concerned about someone figuring out what was about to occur as some kind of plot (which, it totally was), even if Levi’s part in the plan just had him being himself and doing what he did best: fly. There were no other first years on the field, except for Isabelle and Farlan, who were watching and cheering for him from the bleachers. He was going to try out for seeker, and he was ready to impress. Being ready was not something that could be said for the others taking into account what was about to happen. Levi did his best not to smirk.

The trials for the chasers, beaters and keeper were now done; only seven candidates remained to try out for the seeker position, and Levi was one of them. The others seemed to be on their third and fourth years, he didn’t recognize any of them, but they looked confident. Because of his size and reputation, and his current first-year status, not many took him seriously, but that was about to change.

“Okay guys, the seeker try-outs will be held individually. Each one will have a chance to catch a snitch, you’ll be evaluated on your speed, accuracy, timing, and technique. The new seeker will be announced at the end of next week with the other positions.” James said. He looked like the type to inhale and exhale confidence, and surely, he expected the same from his team. “Now, Hugo, could you please get the practice snitch so we can begin with the first contestant.”

Everything happened really fast after that. The boy took the box and just before reaching James; he tripped. This would have been just fine if the box he was carrying hadn’t fell down and opened, releasing not one, but many snitches into the air, flying at high speed.

“WHOA WHOA!!! MCGONAGALL WILL HAVE OUR HEADS!” James and the other members of the team watched in horror as the snitches flew around and seemed to get farther and farther away. “NEW GAME EVERYBODY, WHOEVER MANAGES TO SAVE THE MOST SNITCHES, GETS THE SPOT!”

And so the seven of them were up in the air. Levi found one in his way and followed it, and managed to catch it in no time, and continued with the next one. Each player had plenty of ground to cover, but after a while, all the snitches were caught. Levi was the first to come down, most of them looked pretty smug, but some were not so lucky.

“Okay, according to this there were twelve snitches in this box, I have no idea why and I apologize, this must have been a mistake.” James was seriously clueless as to why anyone would confine so many snitches to a tiny box, but he didn’t pay it any mind. “Let’s see what you all got.”

Two boys came up empty handed, which left only 5 remaining candidates for the position of seeker. Three boys, by the name of Dieter, Moses and Gelgar managed to catch one snitch each. To everyone’s surprise, a shy third year named Nifa caught two of them.

“What?! But what about the other seven of them?! Rose, what are we going to do?!” If Professor McGonagall heard that he lost seven snitches before the quidditch season had even started, James was probably going to be in detention until Christmas.

“I believe we have to ask our friend over here. Levi, is it? Show us what you got.” Rose Weasley had a glint in her eyes and a smirk on her face, as did Levi.

Levi then proceeded to show all seven snitches. The whole field was speechless.

“Is that even possible? It must be some kind of trick” James couldn’t believe that a simple first year could have that amount of skill.

“It is no trick, I caught them all myself.” Levi scoffed.

“It’s true, I was watching him since he started. He’s the one that saved that Ravenclaw girl last week. I figured we should keep an eye on him.” Rose said. Levi wasn’t expecting that, the girl was rumored to be a real hard-ass. “I say we put him on the team right now.”

“And so do I.” Everyone turned to look to the person who entered. Professor Minerva McGonagall, current director of Hogwarts. “I got a complaint from the Ravenclaw house blaming the Gryffindor team for the disappearance of all the current snitches from the quidditch inventory, they seemed quite distraught, but I see the missing box has been found.”

“We didn’t steal anything! Hugo must have grabbed the wrong box from the inventory by mistake.” James was quick to defend his cousin. The boy was a bit distracted from time to time, but he surely was no thief.

“It’s clear there’s been a misunderstanding. Never mind that now, I’m going to need that box back, young man.” McGonagall said. “As for you, Ackerman, I’ll be happy to see you fly when the season starts. Carry on boys, I’m sure you all have plenty of assignments to work on still.”

…

_It didn’t take long for Levi to cave. This time it was him who waited for the blonde outside of his transfiguration class, just days before the quidditch try-outs. He was walking with his other blonde friend, but as soon as he saw Levi, he quickly excused himself to join him._

_“Where you perhaps, waiting for me, Levi?” Erwin asked, but he looked like he knew fairly well what Levi was after._

_“Cut the bullshit, Blondie. I decided that I want in, whatever it is that your plan is, I want to make the team, I want to be the new seeker.”_

_“Fantastic!” Erwin appeared to be truly happy that Levi agreed. “I gave it a lot of thought. Our biggest challenge will be getting through James Potter himself. No one can deny your skill, but he is certainly not going to let you beat his father’s record that easily.”_

_Levi look at Erwin that moment and he thought he had never seen him act so genuinely before, with a big smile that reached his eyes, talking with his hands. He guessed all his schemes were a part of who he was. Surprisingly, he didn’t dislike it._

_“Tch, you look like you are dying to tell. What are we going to do about it?”_

_“Easy, we are going to do the same as Harry Potter did. You are going to have to show off in front of McGonagall.” Erwin said with a smile._

_“And how in the world am I supposed to do that?” Levi was wondering how Erwin managed to come up with this, but he couldn’t deny it sounded like a good idea.”_

_“Just leave it to me. For the record, how many snitches do you think you can catch in one sitting?”_

…

Levi waited until all of the other students left the field, and then he walked out with Isabelle and Farlan in toll. Erwin was waiting for him outside the quidditch pitch.

“Would you mind if I walked with you?” Erwin asked.

“I guess we should talk” Levi was a little reluctant to talk to Erwin while being with Isabelle and Farlan, but Isabelle, of course, introduced herself and started a conversation right away. Farlan just looked confused. Eventually they reached the castle’s entrance, and he told Isabelle and Farlan to go ahead and wait for him in the common room. This only made Farlan more confused.

“Congratulations, Levi. I knew you were going to be extraordinary.” Erwin said when they were alone. He looked genuinely happy for him.

“Thanks, but how on the earth did you manage that?” Levi wasn’t sure how the blonde managed to pull it off, and without a trace of the Slytherin house taking part on the scheme.

“Ha, it was easier than expected. The snitches were never really stolen. I bribed the Scamander twins to give the Weasley boy the wrong box, and then to go to McGonagall with the complaint. I got Nanaba to watch McGonagall and to tell me exactly when she was coming via enchanted coin. I just had to wait for the right time to use a simple tripping charm to get Hugo to drop the box, and the rest is history.” Erwin looked really proud of his plan, and he had to admit it worked like a charm. Levi was to write to Kenny to send him his broom just tonight, since the team wanted to start practice right away.

“I… Thank you, I guess. You didn’t have to do any of this stuff for me. The one thing I still don’t get is what are you getting out of this?” Levi didn’t like owing anyone any favors.

“Honestly?” Erwin looked a little sheepish, he had a slight blush on the top of his cheeks. “I just wanted you to know you could trust me, Levi. That maybe in the future you and I could be, you know… friends.”

“Friends?” Levi asked.

“Yeah, friends. Just that.” Erwin was fully blushing at this point. Levi took his time to enjoy how it looked on him.

“I think I’d like that.” Levi finally answered.

...

The rest of the year had Levi sharing more than he thought he would with his new found friends. The Ravenclaw he had saved from falling, that he later learned was named Hange, a strange character who didn’t have any gender at all; took to stalk him in the library to ask him strange questions almost every day. He then learned that they enjoyed his shit humor, and after a while they became friends.

Afternoons had Levi joining Erwin and later Mike, the blonde’s best friend, in the Library, where they were supposed to try to help him with potions. He ended up buying from their potion brewing contraband business from time to time. The first time he met Mike he punched him in the face for getting too close and… smelling him. He later apologized but Mike thought it was funny, and they became quick friends as well. Sometimes they hung out in the gardens, as well with Isabelle, Farlan, Petra as well as Nanaba, who turned out to be friends with Erwin the whole time. Levi wasn’t really mad about the fact that she was basically spying on him, since he had the feeling that was the case before, and she offered an apology.

Before dinner, he sometimes had quidditch practice. With Levi’s help, the Gryffindor team proved to be unstoppable, and they won the Inter-house quidditch cup against Slytherin on their last game. He was surprised not only to be congratulated by Erwin, but by the Malfoy and the Potter boy as well.

The last thing he expected when he started Hogwarts was that he would leave with more friends than he first came with, but he was even more surprised he ended up having friends in every Hogwarts house. Once, Hange, Erwin and Levi had to stay in detention together because the three of them cursed Nile Dok at the same time for calling Hange a freak. Later Mike skipped class so he could get detention and spend some afternoons with them.

By the time the school year ended, Levi was already eager for the summer to end fast so he could get back to Hogwarts again and join his friends for a brand new year full of magic. The day to board the Hogwarts express back home finally arrived, and Levi found himself waiting for someone at Platform 9 ¾. He saw the blonde exiting the train with this bags, chest and owl, and he ran up to intercept him before he left.

“Hey! Eyebrows! Wait up!” Levi finally caught up to him.

“Levi, I was just about to look for you to say goodbye.” Erwin smiled. No doubt he was glad that Levi had the same idea.

“Yeah, about that, here.” Levi handed him a piece of paper. Erwin looked curiously at it.

“What is it?”

“It’s my address, you idiot. You don’t look like the type to have a cellphone, so that way you can write to me your nonsense thoughts during the summer.” Levi said.

“Thank you, Levi! I will do that!” The blonde gave him the brightest smile he ever seen, and he took another piece of paper from his pocket. “Here is my address as well, I hope to hear from you soon.”

“Yeah. Until September then?” Levi asked, getting ready to say his goodbyes.

“Yes, Levi. I’ll see you in September.” Erwin smiled, and the image of that smile accompanied Levi the whole way home.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I had half of it done a day after I last posted and then I had a busy couple of weeks. I felt like I was writing two sentences a day. This chapter is longer that the first one. Some observations for this chapter:   
> \- I had the scene of the quidditch try-outs planned out but it involved throwing someone off their broom (with their knowing consent) and then Levi coming to the rescue again but not only it was a bit déjà vu, also a bit too crazy, not for Erwin Smith, but for 12 year old lil Erwin. I had to re-write it. I’m having trouble reminding myself these are little boys,  
> \- More of the veterans!!!! Introducing Hange, Moblit, Petra and Auruo, and then some.  
> \- Also a small cameo of my favorite character ever, my cinnamon roll, Scorpius Malfoy, my sun and stars. In case you don’t know him he does act like that it’s amazing, I love him.   
> \- I’m planning to make more cameos of my HP favorites but they are mostly background characters, The main focus of the story are the shingeki characters, the story ended up being a crossover because I needed characters to be the teachers since the veterans were students and I’m not planning for the kids of the 104 to appear on this part of the story, or maybe not at all??? It’s a surprise.  
> \- I investigate a little to be as accurate as possible and also to refresh my memory, the first years are not forbidden to try out or join the quidditch team, but they are not chosen by default. Also I read somewhere you are not allowed to bring your own broom on your first year at Hogwarts, which would explain it.  
> \- Also Harry Potter spoilers? Is that a valid warning by now?  
> \- And I guess The Cursed Child spoilers too if you squint? I tried to be careful. But I was inspired after reading it and got all the harry-pottery feelings back again so maybe it’s loosely based on it. It takes place after the book, Albus and Scorpius are on their 5th year on this chapter.  
> \- But yeah. Spoilers. Oops.   
> \- Also the story might have more chapters than intended, I’m dividing the story by Hogwarts years now so maybe 7.  
> \- Thank you for the support! I hope to update soon!


	3. Mischief Managed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is not too late! I do my best to upload quickly, but my schedule is a little messed up now.  
> Last chapter's summary, for those who couldn't read it:
> 
> Levi finds himself making friends in unexpected places. After saving Hange at quidditch practice, he demostrates his amazing abilities in the air. Erwin takes notice of that and convinces him to try for the quidditch team. With Erwin's help, he convinces both James Potter and MaGonagall that he should be on the team even tho he is still a first year and his family's bad reputation with dark magic. He becomes the new Gryffindor Seeker. Putting his trust in Erwin brings them closer together, and our favorite characters become a true "squad" with complete disregard of inter-house competition. Levi and Erwin continue making eyes at eachother, but what else is new.

Burchard Smith considered himself an old man. He had learned, he had taught, he had written everything he knew. He had been given a chance of start a family, one that now only held Erwin and himself. By now he could be proud to say that he knew his son more than anyone. Erwin was a bright boy, much like himself, but he had a certain sort of mischief that belonged to his beloved late mother; which is why it didn’t surprise him at all when his son was sorted into Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw like the boy had expected. And the fact that he knew him was exactly how he knew the boy was… a little different since his last year at Hogwarts.

Erwin used to spend his evenings in the house reading in the library or working on music in his mother’s study, but now, he kept pacing around, looking at the window, like something might come straight at it. That something, he guessed, might be an owl. Perhaps Erwin had gained a girlfriend over the summer? Or just a crush? It wouldn’t surprise him since he now hit the teen mark. Eventually his curiosity had to be placated, and one evening, he heard his son’s owl enter through the window. Erwin got his correspondence and ran fast in the direction of the staircase, but not without bumping straight into his dad.

“DAD! Ha, I didn’t see you there.” The boy said, slightly flushed.

“I bet you didn’t.” He answered. “My, what have you got there, Erwin?”

“Nothing!” Erwin quickly dismissed.

“ _Erwin Ansgar Smith_ , you aren’t hiding anything from school, aren’t you?” He said in a hint of mock offense.

“No! Of course not, dad! It’s just a letter from my friend Levi, you see?” He promptly showed him the letter and proceeded to go upstairs.

Ah, a boyfriend then.

…

_“Levi,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I’ve missed you and the others during the summer, I’m glad it’s almost over. It hasn’t been that interesting since it’s just been my father and I. I’ve been keeping busy over here. I’ve bought all my books in advance and I’ve been studying for the electives we picked this year. I was going to go for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, but Mike picked muggle studies so I switched Arithmancy so we could take muggle studies together. It’s sad that we are a year apart and we can’t take any classes together, I bet it would be fun. Another thing I’ve been doing is focusing on music. I found another of my mother’s journals last week! It had so many sheets of music, I haven’t been able to try them all. I’d like to play them for dad sometime, see if he knows any, I bet he misses her too. On another note, how was your summer? I hope you tell me about it sometime. Anyway, see you in a week! I’ll look for you in the train._

_Love,_

_Erwin._

…

_Eyebrows,_

_Why are you such a nerd? I can’t believe you've been reading books and studying all summer. If I had known you’ve spent your summers this way I would have dragged you over here myself. I can have guests over, Isabelle and Farlan basically spent their entire summer at the manor. Mostly playing quidditch, or exploding snap, and I even managed to hide a video game in my room that we’ve been playing. Kenny doesn’t know and I bet he wouldn’t like it, he’s still not keen on muggle technology. Last week, we managed to floo to Diagon Alley, but we left and took a bus around London, we visited a swimming pool, the two idiots didn’t know what it was, I bet you don’t either. You never told me you knew music, I’ve never seen you play. Stop studying you nerd, go outside. We’ll have to make plans for you to come over next summer._

_Levi._

…

_Dear Levi_

_Can I really come over?!? Really?? I’d love to! Mike and I tried to hang out last summer and this one as well but to no avail. His parents don’t want him hanging out with a Slytherin, they think I’m a bad influence. Nana’s parents were not up for the idea either. I hope we can make it. I’d love to play for you sometime. I’ve never seen a piano at Hogwarts tho. We’ll see._

_With Love,_

_Erwin Ansgar Smith, or as you say, Eyebrows._

…

_ERWIN ANSGAR_

_What king of fucked up name is that? Weirdo. Yes idiot, I wouldn’t be offering if I didn’t mean it. Kenny is chill with it, he’s barely in the house. It’s just Isabelle, Farlan, me and the house elves here.  I bet we can ask Mike, Nana and Hange too, that way we can all hang out. Mike’s parents are idiots, I’ll tell him personally next time we see each other. It’s bullshit that you can’t hang out with Mike because you are a Slytherin, it doesn’t mean anything. We’ll plan this together once we are at Hogwarts._

_I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at the train, try not to bump into me again._

_Just Levi._

…

Erwin didn’t see Levi at the station, but he was glad to find him in the train with a full compartment, with Mike, Nana, Hange, Moblit, Isabelle and Farlan.

“There you are Erwin! We thought you missed the train.” Nanaba said, and hugged his friend.

He proceeded to greet and hug everyone else, leaving Levi for last. Levi had grown maybe an inch over the summer, but he could see his cheekbones more clearly. He thought they were lovely. His heart rate sped up a bit, as it was the case every time he was around. He thought he saw half a smile before he hugged him, but it was gone in a second.

“You got fat and big.” Levi said.

“I think you mean stronger and taller.” He joked as well. It was good to be home.

…

Third year went as expected, what Erwin was really excited about was to finally go to Hogsmeade with Mike and Nan. But to be completely honest, he was annoyed that Levi wouldn’t be able to accompany them until next year, so he started working on a way to make it happen.

“Say, Mike, on a scale of one to ten, how likely do you think it is to get a favor from the Potter boy?” Erwin asked.

“Cero. None. But I’m guessing you are gonna try anyway, aren’t you? What do you need from him?” Mike knew the look on Erwin’s eyes and he could tell he was up to something.

“I just need something for Levi.” Erwin said.

“Of course you fucking do.”

…

To get to Potter, one has to get through Malfoy first, and he couldn’t help to notice the blond sixth year had a soft spot for Levi too. He didn’t particularly like it, but he worked with what he got. It only took him a little persuading, and then he presented Levi with a gift on a particular snowy Sunday.

“What the fuck is this?” Levi asked as Erwin gave him a piece of old parchment as if it were a gift.

“This is a loan. I called in a favor with the Potters but we can’t keep it for long.” Erwin said with a smile full of mischief.

“This looks like complete garbage. What are you up to, really?”

Erwin smiled at the irony. “No good, Levi. I’m up to no good.”

…

Getting to Hogsmeade was an adventure. After a close encounter with the Whomping Willow, they decided a quick detour to the one-eyed witch statue was in order. Erwin and Levi were certainly thankful that the passage led to Honeydukes instead of the Shrieking Shack. Then they just had to keep Levi from the watchful eye of the teachers until they found Mike and Nanaba. Because of the hurry, Levi had not taken his wallet with him, but Erwin made good use of his savings and got them both chocolate frogs by the dozens, that he later learned were Levi’s favorite candy. It was good to know. He was going to spoil the boy rotten just to see the smile he had on his face again.

“Erwin…”

“Yes, Levi?”

“You know you are always doing shit for me, right? Good stuff. But you know, you don’t really have to do it, I mean. Thank you, I really appreciate it but, just, you don’t have to win me over anymore, I do want to be around you, I mean, maybe a little.” Levi rambled and he couldn’t help to notice being flustered suited him well.

“I know, Levi.” Erwin’s cheeks had a light tint, he hoped he could blame it on the chill. “I do it because I want to. I really wanted us to spend the day together.”

“Okay, Erwin.” Levi smiled once more. Erwin decided he’d pay anything to see that one again too.

…

Hogwarts was hectic after the Christmas break. January went fast and now another trend was afflicting the quorum of students. To put it simply, Valentine’s Day was on the corner, and the girls were now at an age where boys and girls didn’t seem as… icky, anymore. The boys were going through the same thing, only a lot less excited on the prospect of Valentine’s Day.  In Erwin’s case, he knew he wouldn’t dare to ask Levi to be his valentine and ruin everything he’d been working for. He was fine with that. His only problem was Petra. Petra with her friendly smiles, Petra with her pretty doe eyes, Petra who already had countless of boys after her, and the only one in her mind seemed to be Levi. Petra whom Erwin had heard asking Isabelle for advice on what to give Levi for Valentine’s Day.

He knew he had no reason to be upset, he was not involved with Levi in any way, and he didn’t know for sure whether or not Levi was ever going to be interested in either of them, but certainly, this could be a setback to his goals. Meanwhile, he was sulking at the Slytherin table while looking at Petra ogle at Levi.

Mike had come to drag him to his next class five minutes ago, but he gave up after a while, and by then he had caught up. After all, Levi was the only reason why the blond would ever sulk.

“What now, Erwin?” Mike sighed. “There’s nothing you can do about this, you know? Petra’s been crushing on Levi since forever, unless he pushes her away or she finds someone else, it’s going to stay that way.”

Ah. Jackpot. Erwin gave one of those creepy smiles of his that meant something was up. He got up from his seat and ran off to god knows where.

“ERWIN. I HOPE YOU ARE NOT PLANNING SOMETHING EVIL AGAIN. ERWIN!” Mike ran after him.

…

It was three days before Valentine’s, and it was the fourth time this week Petra had found a single red rose on her usual seat at potions class. Her friend Lynne broke into giggles.

“Another one, Petra? Who could this secret admirer be?” Lynne smirked. "Could it be Levi, perhaps?” Petra’s crush was known by the entire school, except maybe the giant squid in the Great Lake. Or maybe, Levi himself.

“Don’t be silly, he wouldn’t do something like this.” In her mind she knew, but a little part of her still hoped, to be completely honest. Nevertheless, she suspected this might be the work of a prankster, and she was going to find out who, and she was going to teach them a lesson not to mess with her.

…              

It was Valentine’s Day, and Erwin was signing a very special letter, to go with a single red rose. Nanaba was watching from the sidelines and glowering at Erwin.

“I can’t believe you are doing this Er! This is terrible even from you, I can’t believe you are making the poor girl think she has a chance with Levi!” Nanaba was angry at her friend. She didn’t know Petra very well, but she was a nice girl who didn’t deserve to be stringed along.

“Levi? Who said anything about Levi?” Erwin smiled, and showed Nanaba the letter.

“WHAT THE- Oh maaaaaan, this is going to be good.”

…

Petra was power walking with all her might, wand in hand, to the Slytherin table. She had a bat-boogie hex at the tip of her tongue but as soon as she got to the table, she proceeded to… punch the bastard in the face.

Auruo now had a broken nose and was laying on the floor wailing.

“What do you think is this, Auruo?!?! How dare you!! “ _A rose for a rose!?_ ” “ _A token of my affections!?_ ” Are you out of your mind? Is this funny to you?” Petra was furious by the audacity of Auruo, who had been nothing but mean to her since her first day at school.

“What are you even on about, you crazy girl! As if I’d ever consider a girl like you!” Auruo had managed to get up and was now arguing with Petra full force. This lasted until Professor Longbottom pulled them apart to give them detention and escort Auruo to Madam Pomprey, again.   

…

“I don’t get it, Erwin. So you pulled a prank on Petra and Auruo, and for what?” Mike asked. “Either way, she’s still after Levi.”

“For now.” Erwin smiled. Petra and Auruo now had to attend detention together every day this week, rumor has it they had to accompany Hagrid to the forbidden forest. Erwin expected they were going to grow closer together after that experience, either way, the seed was planted.

 _“Erwin.”_ Levi approached the two blondes with Isabelle and Farlan in tow. “Am I wrong to suspect you had anything to do with the whole Petra and Auruo mayhem?”  Erwin sighed and had the decency to look sheepish at the least.

“Just some harmless matchmaking, that’s all.” He answered and cleared his throat. Levi glared at Erwin in a way that meant he wasn’t buying it.

“No more matchmaking.” Levi said, also in a way that meant he would not tolerate more nonsense. Isabelle and Farlan just grinned at Erwin knowingly, revealing that they understood what really went down more than they should.

“Okay, Levi.” Erwin guessed there was no need to pull more strings. At least for now.

…

The school year came to an end and June had Erwin, Mike, Nanaba, Hange and Levi sitting in the Hogwarts Express. Isabelle and Farlan were causing some trouble for Nile Dok, who currently was searching every compartment for his broom that had taken flight on its own.

“So, are we on for this summer or what?” Levi asked after a while, which had Erwin giving that one smile that meant Levi had done something particularly endearing.

Isabelle and Farlan came back laughing to tears. The kids immediately started planning what could be their wonderful summer together. This time, Erwin hopped the summer will never end.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes:  
> -Again I apologize for any mistake, I’m not a practiced writer as you could tell and English is not my first language.  
> -Yaaaay bonding. Is that a date or one of those dates-not-dates? I don’t think they are even aware  
> -I gave Erwin a middle name cause what the hell it sounded funny.  
> -I’m gonna sneak in so much Harry Potter paraphernalia it’s not even subtle. Any suggestions? This chapter: The Marauder’s map.  
> -Seriously Mike, by now Erwin is always planning something evil.  
> \- I know Erwin was kind of ass but let’s be real Erwin Smith is ruthless and this one’s a Slytherin he can’t be a saint.  
> \- I believe Auruo will grow to admire Petra’s strength and respect her and then he’ll be devoted to her and the rest is history, probably something like that happened in cannon as well.  
> -You’ll see more of Levi’s point of view next chapter.  
> -I promise you a taste of the summer at Levi’s. I don’t know if I should post it next chapter or on a extra chapter or a standalone.  
> -Next chapter be prepared for some… feeeeliiiings. #YuleBall


	4. This could mean danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule Ball Pt. 1. After a summer of fun, the boys have to face their feelings for each other, but things don't come easy, and with Yule Ball coming up, they might find some competitors for the other's affections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am deeply embarrassed. I wanted to post part 1 and 2 of this by Christmas, but I can't even explain how much my life has changed lately, it's all being a little hectic, but in a good way. And yes, I know the Yule ball is supposed to come with the Triwizard Tournament but that's not the kind of stress I want in this story so I'm bending the rules a little bit, It will be explained next chapter. I split it in too cause it was too long, here's hoping the other won't take me this long to write. If anyone is following this fic I apologize and I promise It will be completed. Without further ado, here's the chapter.

Levi was anxious to get back to Hogwarts, by the time September 1st came he was basically running through platform 9 ¾ looking for familiar faces. He had spent the majority of his summer in the company of his dear friends, and even though his natural resting face didn’t show it, he was excited to see everyone again. So excited he bumped into a familiar blonde. He looked up fast and thought it might be Erwin, but his hair was lighter and his complexion skinnier. Even so, he was happy to see Scorpius as well.

“Well, isn’t this my dark little brother? Look who’s bumping into who now!” Scorpius laughed and gave him a quick hug. The nickname was part of and inside joke they still shared since their first meeting. Thankfully, the bullying from their classmates had subsided, mostly because they were a little grown up now, but also because both have proved they were more than capable of defending themselves.

“Hello Scorpius. You managed not die for seven years, this is your last year at Hogwarts.” Levi said, in an attempt of congratulations.

“A lot easier said than done when you are a Malfoy and you hang out with a bunch of Potters.” He joked.

“Truly. What do you plan to do after school?” Levi asked as they still walked through the platform looking for their friends. The subject of his own future was unclear to him, but he wanted to see what his friend will do still.

“I’m enrolling into a medical program. I’ve been checking some overseas, I want to become a healer.” Scorpius said.

“Looks like you got yourself all figured out then.” They kept talking about their summers until Levi spotted Erwin waving at him from the train and they said their goodbyes.

…

He met Isabel and Farlan inside the train. Erwin was sitting in a compartment with Mike, Nana, Hange and Moblit, who lately didn’t let Hange out of his sight, since the brunette had a penchant for trouble.

“Whoa Levi! Lucky you!” Hange said albeit loudly, almost a scream. “That Malfoy dude is surely a catch!”

“What?” Levi asked since he didn’t get what Hange was getting at.

“I’m just saying! An older boy who is both handsome AND rich! I didn’t know you had it in you to bag a Sugar-daddy!” Hange answered and Mike and Nana snickered.

“Shut up, shitty glasses, it’s not like that at all.” Levi said. Erwin could sense Levi’s discomfort and he looked a little uncomfortable as well. He was quick to change the subject.

…

_Summer had been a blur of hot days, warm nights, the company of friends, and some muggle snacks Nanaba called “s’mores”. Currently, Levi’s room was a mess of sleeping bags, air mattresses, and strangely enough, a pillow fort, courtesy of Isabel and Hange. Even though the manor had plenty of rooms, everyone disregarded that in order of sleeping at Levi’s. It had been that way for the last couple of weeks._

_The summer started with just Levi, Isabel, and Farlan; but as per agreement, both Erwin and Mike had joined them just the first week of July, and Nanaba came soon after. It was the first time they could all hang out outside the school and everyone was excited, especially Erwin, who never had the chance to hang with any of his friends. Hange and Moblit went to the Ackerman manor as soon as Hange came back from vacationing with their parents in Egypt, and had come with many of stories to tell. Levi was not amused._

_It was one week left to August when everyone would be parting ways to spend the rest of the summer with their families and get ready for school, and Erwin as sneaking out of the room to get a snack, careful not to wake up anyone, especially Kenny, who made quite… an impression on everyone. He was just quietly walking on his tiptoes, just one more door to the left and…_

_“BOO”_

_“LEVI!” Erwin said in half shout-half whisper. “You scared me half to death!”_

_“No kidding, you almost crapped your pants. What are you doing sneaking around, anyway?” Levi asks while yawning._

_“I was going to see if I could steal one of those cookies Nana made earlier.”_

_“You are going to get fat.” Levi said, but he hardly meant it. Erwin was even taller now, he was sure he’ll grow to be at least six foot tall. He was still lanky, but he had filled up and was losing that gangly-teenaged awkwardness most boys had. His cheeks were less full and his jawline could be seen more clearly. He looked… handsome, to say the least._

_The boys stayed talking in the kitchen and eating as many cookies as they could. Until Levi had an idea. He dragged a confused Erwin as fast as he could to the study. The room was dark. Only the moonlight from the window could be seen. The room was mostly a library, but, in the middle of the room, there stood a piano._

_“Here. Nobody ever uses it, but Kenny has it tuned every once in a while, god knows why, so I’m sure it’s fine.” Levi said._

_“Why did you bring me here, Levi?” Erwin asked, still confused._

_“I brought you here to fucking play it, of course.” Levi said, matter-of-factly. “You promised me that you would play for me someday, remember? Won’t you, Erwin?” He asked and gave Erwin a hopeful look. He didn’t have to try for long, Levi’s eyes were the blonde’s biggest weakness._

_He gave Levi a soft smile, Levi was used to seeing them, but little did he know, Erwin reserved them only for him. Erwin extended his hand to him and he took it, and together they sat on the bench. Levi smirked victoriously, since he managed to get his way. Erwin took a moment to gather his thoughts, Levi sat a little closer. Then, he played.”_

…

The current school year seemed to be getting busier by the second. Fourth year for Erwin, Mike and Nanaba, meant preparing for their OWLs next year, which also meant less time being spent between each houses, and even less with their friends who were currently in their third year at Hogwarts. Even their school trips to Hogsmeade, which they all now could take together (without the need of a certain map) had to be rescheduled as the year went on. This was even worse for Erwin, who had made up his mind at the end of the summer to confess his feelings for Levi before the year ended, only to have even less time to spend with him, and less opportunities to talk in private. But still, he wasn’t planning to give up so easily, not after all this time, and not certainly after the summer they spent together. He couldn’t help but to sigh.

“Hello? Earth to Erwin? You’ve been staring at that page for an hour now.” Said Nile Dok, who had asked Erwin for some tutoring at the beginning of the year, but now had taken to share his study sessions with him at the library.

He was a little skeptical at first, seeing as Nile had not seemed like a nice person before, but he had been surprised to learn he had a kind heart inside all his façade. He even apologized to Hange when Erwin had refused to help him at the beginning, and by now it was all in the past. Levi and him still didn’t like each other, but it was understandable, since Levi was very protective of his friends, and he did not trust people easily; and Nile, well, Nile was just Nile.

“Sorry Nile, I was distracted.” Erwin responded.

“Seriously? There’s no way you are getting any O’s if you keep thinking about that midget. Now, do you think you could lower your head a little? That cute Ravenclaw girl just came in and she’s looking our way…”

…

Things in Levi’s life seemed to have finally become calmer, if not boring. Now that he was used to live in the magical world, he got used to spending his days at the Gryffindor common room with Isabel and Farlan, and sometimes he even got to see Nanaba, when she wasn’t too busy preparing for OWLs. He had barely seen the other fourth years since the school year started, and now that he was able to go to Hogsmeade on his own, he had no reason to be sneaking around and getting in trouble, even Hange was bored. People finally stopped bothering him, now that it was known to everyone that he had no problem cursing or punching anyone in the face to defend himself.

And Erwin, he hadn’t talked to him alone since summer ended, and to be honest, the prospect of being alone with him had him nervous, but also giddy, to be completely honest. He didn’t know when his feelings had shifted into _that_ direction. He wasn’t surprised either, it’s not like he was oblivious to the connection that was there since the very beginning, or the way the blonde kept following around like a puppy. He couldn’t help but to sigh, now that they could barely manage a hello in The Great Hall. Their schedules were organized in completely different directions, he just hoped they might get to spend some time together next summer, just like the one they shared this year.

…

_The day was bright and sunny, and strangely enough Kenny had been present and in a good enough mood to enchant a water hose to spill water like a water cannon, which had Levi, Isabel, Farlan, Mike, Nana, Hange, Moblit and Erwin in their bathing suits splashing around in the patio and throwing water at each other, which turned into a strange game of water-tag, which meant RUN because Hange was it. Levi and Erwin managed to hide together in some bushes behind the tool shed, and were trying to contain their laughter as they heard a distressed Moblit trying to run away from Hange._

_“He is absolutely screwed” said Levi._

_“Tell me about it” Erwin responded, albeit absent-mindedly._

_He was more interested in the way the black strands of Levi’s hair seemed longer, wet and stuck to his forehead. He couldn’t help to think his eyes looked shinier that way. Before he knew it Levi’s face was slowly moving closer. Levi was staring at him in the eye and he was biting his lips, and his attention shifted to Levi’s plump mouth and rosy lips._

_“Levi, I… I don’t know how to say this, I just-” Erwin stammered._

_“Yeah? Maybe don’t say anything then, stupid blond.” He smiled sweetly, his face was just an inch separated from his and…_

_They got splashed._

_“HA! YOU ARE IT!” Screamed Hange and started running around like a maniac._

_Damn it, Hange._

…

Levi was in his way to the dungeons, which he understood was the approximate location of the Slytherin dorms to see if he could talk to Erwin and see if he could maybe study with him in the library, but he was surprised to find not Erwin, but Scorpius sitting in the steps before the dungeons. He had been seeing a lot more of the blond recently, for some reason that Potter dude that was always with him seemed a little absent lately. His demeanor was a little odd, which had him curious to see what was wrong.

“Oi, Scorpius, is there someone bothering you again or something?” Levi asked.

“You wouldn’t understand” The blond sighed.

“Yeah? Try me.”

…

Levi. _Levi_. Levi. Scorpius. Levi. Levi and Scorpius. Scorpius and Levi. It was all Erwin’s mind could conjure. He sat at the quietest place in the library, trying to make sense of it all, trying to think rationally; but it just wouldn’t leave him. Lately, he haven’t been able to see Levi because somehow Levi kept being held on by quidditch practice. But somehow, that didn’t seem to stop him from seeing Scorpius. Levi and the fair-haired Slytherin seemed to be spending almost all of their free time together, and just earlier they were spotted sitting on the steps before the Slytherin dorms, snogging, of all things.

The other blonde was far handsomer, richer, and funnier. He had even more things in common with Levi. He had everything and more. And what did Erwin have? Maybe a secret or two shared in summers that are just memories now.

But what to do? He had pursued Levi since the moment he laid eyes on him, only to have someone even cleverer than him take Levi away from him. He had to do something, anything to get him back and away from Malfoy. Or, give him up, let them both be happy, and maybe one day he could be happy as well. Maybe. Someday, if he ever could forget the little glint in Levi’s eyes, or his secret little smile. He was so caught up in his inner thoughts that he almost missed a quiet but persistent voice trying to get his attention.

“I’m sorry? What?” Erwin said after he came out of it and met a pair of kind brown eyes.

“Hello, I wanted to know if this seat was taken.”

…

Her name was Marie. They gotten along pretty well, and now she sat with him and Nile every afternoon in the library. Mike and Nanaba were more than a little confused since they could barely managed to find Erwin without Marie in the last couple of weeks. And when they finally did, Erwin was bombarded with questions.

“What the heck, Er??? Is this girl your girlfriend now? Weren’t you, you know, inclined to _the other side_ , if you catch my meaning? When did this happen? Seriously? I’m just, like, really confused right now.” Nanaba was asking a million questions per second.

“No, Nanaba” Erwin answered when he finally got a word in. “It’s not like that between us, but who knows, I might give it a try.” He looked dejected and angry for a second. Mike hadn’t said anything in a while, but one look at his friend, he understood something was wrong.

“Erwin, did something happen with you and Levi?” Mike asked. Nanaba was staring expectantly.

“I have to move on now. I wasted my time. It looks like he’s got someone else now.” Erwin said.

“Oh.” Nanaba said, Mike looked bewildered.

“Yes, oh.”

….

_“LEVI ACKERMAN YOU LITTLE DEMON!”_

“What the hell shitty glasses, calm your ass down.” Levi tried to answer while Hange shook him by the shoulders.

“Is it true? Oh boy you are in so much trouble, I can’t believe you right now! To break someone’s heart like this!  And I can’t believe you didn’t even tell me you little shit…”

“Quit rambling on, Hange, what is it that you want to ask me?”

“Levi, is Scorpius your boyfriend?!” Hange asked, loud enough that the entire potions class turned around to look at them. He saw the Finnigan’s girl drop a spoon in her cauldron.

“NO. Just, what the fuck Hange? Where do you get this crazy ideas?” Levi was shocked to say the least.

“The word is that you were caught snogging with Scorpius in front of the Slytherin common room. Even the Hufflepuffs are talking about it, Nanaba is furious, you should have seen her face. ”

“I DIDN’T _SNOG_ SCORPIUS, HANGE!” Levi screamed. Jessica Finnigan’s dropped an entire vial of exploding fluid into her cauldron and started bubbling and producing green smoke.

“Well that’s not what people are saying! What were you doing then?” Hange kept looking at him like he murdered her puppy.

“I found him crying the other day, apparently that Potter guy he was always with got himself a girlfriend, and Scorpius didn’t get to tell him that he had feelings for him. He gave me a hug and cried on me, for Dumbledore sake, Hange. He is way older than me, what are you thinking. _I WAS NOT SNOGGING!_ ” A gasp could be heard in the entire classroom, Finnigan’s cauldron blew up in her face.

“Oh, then you have some explaining to do, you might have broken a heart or two, I heard Petra fainted when they told her, and Erwin is even going to take Marie to the Yule Ball.” Hange said.

“The Yule Ball???” Levi asked.

“Yes!! The Yule Ball, Levi.” Hange rolled her eyes. “You better make your move fast or you might regret it.”

“Okay, first things first, what the hell is the Yule Ball. And second, who the fuck is Marie?”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes  
> \- I had 3 different outlines for this chapter that’s why it was so hard to write. So yeah writer's block and a sudden change of lifestyle made me take centuries to finish this thing.  
> -I’m sorry it took so long. I had planned out how the chapter was gonna go but I had to change the plot in order for the story to progress a little slower. There were about a million ways this year would go, but I had to add a small (or not) conflict to be solved in later chapters in order to move this along.  
> -Ah yes, what’s a highschool au without petty jealously and misunderstandings.  
> -Do I like Marie? No? Yes? Guess you'll find out.  
> -I believe I have already stressed how much i regret to make Scorpius that old. Just why did I stick to cannon whyyyy. I'm sorry if there's any spoilers I try to keep people in the dark about The Cursed Child while still mentioning the characters and make subtle dads at it at the same time.  
> -I love Hange. I wanted them to have a more active role and I should have done that from the start. But I’m not a very good writer and I’m kinda improvising.  
> -Again I apologize for any mistakes, I proof read a lot but English is not my language.


	5. Falling in Love, Falling in Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule Ball Pt. 2.  
> Levi learns about the Yule Ball. Drama unfolds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so embarrassed omg I'm basically a year late. This was supposed to be for the 25th but I blew it. I'd like to thank all of you who took time to check out this silly story, you motivate me to go on. Finally, the 5th Chapter and probably the last one, maybe with an epilogue in the future. So! I hope you enjoy it! Happy Holidays!

Chapter 5:

After the events at The Battle at Hogwarts and during Minerva McGonagall’s first term as Headmaster, in order to celebrate the victory, and to honor the lives of those who fought during the battle, the old tradition of the Yule Ball was retaken. This ball used to take place during the Triwizard Tournament, but after the last had proved, once and for all, to be too dangerous, only the tradition of the Yule Ball remained. Still, other schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry were invited, in order to promote unity amongst the magical community. This year, once again, Hogwarts was to be host to the Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, as had happened before in 1994.

Levi was trying to process all this information Hange was spewing at hundred miles per hour, while at the same time trying to come to terms to what for him was, utter betrayal. After that almost kiss they had shared last summer, he felt like Erwin and him had unfinished business, but still, he didn’t pressure Erwin into anything since he was trying to come into terms with his own feelings for the blonde. For some reason, he had become the person he trusted the most, and he thought that trust ran both ways. Even if he misunderstood Erwin’s intentions and he didn’t reciprocate his feelings, he thought Erwin should have told him if he was in a relationship with anyone.

“So you are telling me, that Erwin is taking some random Ravenclaw bimbo to this shitty Christmas party?” asked Levi.

“Yule Ball, but basically, yes” Hange said.

“I can’t believe this.” Levi looked a little dejected, which was odd because his face rarely showed any emotion at all. To Hange it seemed that his feelings for Erwin ran deeper than he would admit, and he was probably feeling crushed.

“But still, Levi! He is probably doing this because he was jealous when he heard about you and Scorpius!”

“This is just a stupid misunderstanding, I’m going to fix this once and for all.”

…

Trying to talk to Erwin had being completely useless. Erwin ran from him from the Great Hall, didn’t come down when he went to see him at the Slytherin Common Rooms, he couldn’t find him in the library alone without that awful brunette by his side. Levi was basically stalking him by now, and he couldn’t help to notice he wasn’t the only one who was angry about the recent developments in Erwin’s love life. Nile was sitting alone at the library drilling holes into the back of Erwin’s head with his eyes, it didn’t take a genius to realize that he liked Marie too; so Levi found himself, regrettably, sitting with him just a couple of tables away from them.

“So, you come here to stalk your boyfriend again, shrimp?” asked Nile, this time lacking the usual venom.

“I’d ask the same thing, Pubes Beard, but you won’t be able to get a girl in your life.” Said Levi, but in reality, he knew exactly what the other was feeling. “Screw this, I’m going over to talk to him, fuck her.”

“Good luck.” Nile said sarcastically.

Levi found himself in front of Erwin and Marie, who were both looking at him like he grew a second head.

“I need to talk to you, Erwin- said Levi, and then glaring at the girl added - Alone.”

“This isn’t a good time Levi, Marie and I really need to study” Erwin responded, looking at everything but him.

“Does it look like I give a flying shit, Eyebrows? Come with me, it will only take a minute.”

…

That’s how he and Erwin found themselves at the library’s balcony on the third floor, the first time they were alone in months.

“What the hell is going on, Erwin? You don’t talk to me in months, and now you have a girlfriend? Don’t you think I deserved to know, shitbrows?

“I honestly don’t see how that’s any of your business” Erwin said, finally looking at him, his eyes were cold.

Levi cringed. The way Erwin was looking at him, it was nothing like he’d ever seen him before. “I thought, well; you never said, but I thought that maybe you, well I don’t know… Maybe you and I…”  He rambled, which was very rare of him, he couldn’t find the words to express how he felt. Even though they never acknowledged what was going on between them, he assumed one day they’d fall together into place.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to come between you and your _boyfriend”_ he said icily “Now, if you excuse me, I have better things to attend to.” And so he left, leaving Levi alone and paying little attention to the devastated look on his face.

…

Erwin tried to school his expression back to normal, but Marie was too smart for his own good. After their study session, he was walking her back to her dorms, but she kept giving him concerned glances.

“Erwin, are you sure you don’t want to talk about it, you look upset.” She asked him, while giving his hand a squeeze.

“I’m fine, Levi can be a little abrasive at times and it gets to me.” In reality, he expected Levi to deny the accusations about him and Scorpius, but he hadn’t. It seemed he had to finally come to terms with the fact that he might never get to be with him, which broke his heart.

“But he is a really good friend to you, right? I’m sure he means well.” She gave him a smile to reassure him.

“Yeah, I guess so…” And he got lost in his thoughts again.

…

The following weeks after Levi confronted Erwin were tense. Nanaba was giving him the silent treatment, and they avoided him just as much as Erwin. Hange was taking the same approach, but instead stood by Levi and glared at the blonde whenever they had the chance. Mike seemed like he understood him, but he was by Erwin’s side most of the time, so he didn’t get to see him much either. It seemed their little group had gone their separate ways, and Levi found himself back to how it all started, in the company of Isabel and Farlan, and sometimes with Hange when their schedules allowed it. Meanwhile, Levi was dealing with the rejection the best he could. He missed Erwin terribly, and it hurt him to see Marie sitting beside him. Hange was his support, since she was the only one who guessed that he had feelings for the blonde.

The only interesting thing to happen in the months that followed, was the long awaited arrival of the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Levi was a little curious to see how the meeting with Durmstrang would play out, since the school had a bad reputation of being alma mater to dark wizards, and to have dark arts in their curriculum. He was surprised to see, that the Institute students were completely different than he expected; in fact, to Levi they looked unimpressive. A girl from Durmstrang named Braus, had interrupted McGonagall’s welcoming speech to jump on the table to reach the potatoes, and so the ice had been broken. After that incident at The Great Hall, Durmstrang Headmaster Keith Shadis made the girl run five hundred laps of the Quidditch field, and the reputation remained. The kids from Beauxbatons were equally unimpressive, albeit a lot better looking.

With the arrival of the guests at Hogwarts that December, the excitement for the Yule Ball escalated. Levi wasn’t very interested, since only students from the Fourth Year and up could attend. He guessed it was better like that, that way he would avoid seeing Erwin and his girl at the party. Hange, who also wouldn’t be attending, was obsessed with the idea of Levi going and wouldn’t let that go.

“For the last time Hange, I told you, I’m not going to that ridiculous party.” Levi said, rolling his eyes.

“Comeeee ooooooon! It’s the best way to give Erwin a taste of his own medicine, if you went to the ball with a girl, or worse, a better looking dude, he would totally blow up a fuse!”

“There is no way that is happening, there are no older girls or guys that would want to go with me.” Levi had a little fan club led by Petra, but it was mostly girls his age, who also wouldn’t be going unless invited. The only older dude he could ask was Scorpius, and he had asked Rose Weasley and surprisingly, she agreed.

Hange had a manic look on her face. “Well, maybe not from this school.”

…

The kids from Beauxbatons gained a lot of popularity from the moment they landed on Hogwarts. Many of them were easy to the eyes, and the French accent only made them more appealing. They were gaining many suitors from all three schools; as was the case of Krista Lenz, who had captivated the eyes of many boys, especially Reiner Braun from Durmstrang, who had insistently asked her to accompany him to the Yule Ball; only for her to accept the invitation of fellow Durmstrang girl, Ymir.

Armin Arlert was another Beauxbatons alumni who had gotten a lot of invitations, but still had declined them all. He was disappointed that his close friend Jean, in whom Armin had a little crush on, after pursuing girl from Durmstrang and getting into a fight with her boyfriend, Eren Jaeger; had finally caved in to Marco Bott’s proposal to go to the ball together.

Little did he know that he also gained the attention of a maniacal Ravenclaw and a very skeptical Gryffindor.

…

“Him? You want me to ask him? He looks like a French model, in fact, he probably is.” Levi said.

“I don’t want you to ask him, I’m just saying you should go over and introduce yourself, and I think he will ask you” Hange said matter-of-factly.

“How the hell do you know that?”

“Well I just think you are his type!” Hange explained, as if that clarified anything.

“Hange you don’t even know him, that doesn’t make any sense.” Levi sighed. To the eyes of everyone but himself, despite his height, Levi was very good looking, if not mildly intimidating. He had gained a slight tan from his quidditch practice, his body had lost the baby fat, and the constant workout had made him develop some muscle. His grey eyes, pouty lips and sharp angles made his face very striking, and to top it all off, the bad boy attitude made him irresistible to the ladies of his not-so-secret fan club.

“Trust me boy, I’m a Ravenclaw.”

…

Armin was searching for a quiet place to read around the grounds, only to get a little lost and ending up following a path that left him near the quidditch pitch. After noticing he had gone to the wrong place, he decided to turn back. To his surprise, a group of boys that looked like the team was leaving the field and one of them, said his goodbyes and called out for him.

“Hey! Coconut head! Wait up!” The boy reached him, he was short, almost his height, but his complexion made him look a lot older. Armin couldn’t help to notice he had very beautiful grey eyes. “Is your school sending spies on our quidditch teams? Do you have an evil plan or some shit?”

He said it so seriously that it took him a second to get he was joking, he didn’t take long to discover that the boy had an interesting personality. They kept talking as they walked, and before they knew it they had reached the courtyard, and Armin found himself unwilling to say goodbye.

“Hey, are you going to be attending the Yule Ball with anyone?” Armin asked, testing the waters. Levi looked a bit surprised.

“No, I’m just a third year.” Levi said, a little shocked.

“Well, would you like to go with me?” He asked, his eyes pleadingly.

…

“Well, I’ll be damned.”

“ _I TOLD YOU_!” Hange cackled later.

…

It was finally Christmas day, and the night of the Yule Ball arrived. All the students attending were feeling the excitement, and those who were not, were feeling the dread. Erwin was walking with Nanaba and Mike, on their way to meet Marie. Needless to say, Nana looked very beautiful, yet displeased, perhaps, because Mike never asked them to the Ball, or, because they didn’t like Marie at all. Nanaba was wearing a bright cobalt gown, almost the exact same color as Erwin’s formal robes. Mike was wearing golden robes, to match his Hogwarts house.

“This is, by far, the dumbest thing you ever done, Erwin. I’m tired of this nonsense with Levi and don’t get me started on _Marie_ …” Nanaba ranted.

“To be honest, Er. Nana is completely right, you know Marie likes you, right? You are leading the poor girl on.” Mike was right, although Erwin wouldn’t admit it. He hadn’t really asked Marie to be his girlfriend, but he had not stopped her advances either. Now he was going to the Yule Ball with her and he was afraid the situation might blow over.

“Just be honest with her, Erwin. It’s the right thing to do.” Mike said. He was the quiet type, but his heart was always in the right place.

They found Marie at the steps at the Hall’s entrance, she looked stunning in her pale champagne gown. Ready or not, it was time for him to face the music.

…

The room was decorated in fairy lights, and the ceiling had been enchanted with a light snowfall. The orchestra started to play, and it was time for the prefects of every house and School to take the first waltz. After that, the party began. Mike asked a blushing Nanaba to dance with him, and after that, Erwin followed suit with Marie.

Dancing with Marie felt too intimate, almost as he was intruding in her space and she on his, as if he should be dancing with someone else. Still, she looked happy and hopeful, and he had to turn his eyes away. He went through the motions of the waltz until he spotted Levi at the other side of the room, dancing with a petit blond from Beauxbatons, and then he stopped without realizing. Levi was wearing a black suit, topped with bright green robes that ended at the knee. He looked mesmerizing dancing with his partner dressed in silver, their robes swirling as they turned. He should have known Levi was going to be as graceful dancing as he was on the air, as he had seen him years ago. They met eyes across the room, and he looked away after being caught staring. Marie looked disappointed and he sighed.

“Marie, I’m sorry.” He began to apologize.

“It’s okay, Erwin, I know.” Erwin looked shockingly at her. “I sort of always knew, I just thought you were a great guy, and I was a fool to try and see if I had a chance.” She smiled sadly at him, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes. “You should go to him, before it’s too late.” Marie gave him a kiss on the cheek, and she walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

…

“Whoa, what’s the deal with the guy back there? Armin asked.

“It’s nothing.” Levi said, trying to avoid the issue as they danced.

“You know, you are so honest you make a very bad liar” Armin laughed. “Let me guess, something happened and you don’t talk, even though you still have feelings for each other?”

“The hell? What are you, a wizard?” Levi answered and Armin laughed even more at his reaction.

“For the record, he is very good looking, you should catch him while you have the chance” Armin said. “Oh well, here he comes.”

Erwin was walking up to them from a across the room. They met eyes and once again the world stopped for a second. Armin cleared his throat to break them out of the trance, and smiled knowingly.

“Levi, I was wondering, if maybe, I could talk to you, for a minute?” Erwin asked, blushing. It was almost the same situation they were in months ago in the library, although this time the roles were reversed.

“Well, Shitbrows, as you can see, I’m kinda busy at the moment.” Levi said, looking at Armin, but Armin had a plan on his own.

“Oh me? Don’t mind me! I was thinking of going out for some air. Please, have this dance while I get myself sorted. Be right back!” Armin said while taking Levi’s hand and shoving it into Erwin’s, and left without giving any of them a chance to say anything; leaving the pair standing alone with their hands intertwined, confusion on their faces.

…

They stared into each other’s eyes again, the magnetic energy taking over once more. Erwin took advantage of the confusion to pull Levi into an embrace, and so they fell into a waltz, perfectly in synch, without breaking eye contact. They only broke apart when the song ended. Erwin cleared his throat.

“Let’s talk outside” He said, and they walked through the crowd and stepped outside into the gardens. Only after they found themselves alone he realized they had not stopped holding hands, but he let it be.

“Levi... I’m so sorry.” Erwin began, giving his hand a squeeze. “I acted like a fool, I should have accepted that you might not feel the same way about me. I only hung out with Marie to make you jealous, and I ended up hurting you and her in the process. You are the person I love, but you are also my dearest friend, I shouldn’t have taken that for granted and I’m sorry. I miss you so much, Levi, and I know I probably don’t deserve your forgiveness but… ”

He stopped when he felt a soft pair of lips against his own. He was so shocked it took him several seconds to react. He closed his eyes and held Levi’s face delicately and pulled him closer. When the kiss ended he looked at Levi with a million questions in his eyes.

“Enchanted Mistletoe” Levi said and pointed up, and Erwin just started at him dumbly.

“Levi I… What?” He didn’t even know where to start.

“You must be stupider than I thought, Erwin. I love you too, asshole; I have for a while. I thought you knew, I didn’t think I’d have to spell it out for you.

“But what about Scorpius, or the boy at the dance?” Erwin asked.

“The whole thing with Scorpius was a misunderstanding, I tried to tell you that day at the library, but you wouldn’t let me say anything!” Levi said, and rolled his eyes. “They are my friends, in case you didn’t notice, Armin not-so-subtly tried to play matchmaker earlier.”

“Oh…” Erwin still looked stunned, albeit his eyes looked big and shiny with wonder.

“How could you think I could ever want anyone else, Erwin? _It’s always been you._ ” He gave Erwin a peck on the lips. “Come on, we have until midnight, you better make it worth my while.”

“Levi?” Erwin asked, pulling him to keep him from going.

“Yes, Erwin?”

“ _Happy Birthday…_ ”

…

Later, as they danced; they were surprised to see that Nile had finally asked Marie for a dance, and she winked at them as they passed. And Armin, was leading another Beauxbatons student; a blonde girl with crystal blue eyes and a pale silver dress that matched his, to the dance floor. He waved at them with a smile. Mike and Nanaba were nowhere to be found.

Needless to say, it turned out to be a very interesting evening.

…

The rest of the year went on without a hitch. By January, their foster students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang said their goodbyes, with friends promising to write and keep in touch. Meanwhile, the ice spell that had cursed their little group melted before the spring, and soon everything went back to the way it was before; except this time Mike and Nana were a little weird, Hange and Moblit were a little crazier, and Isabel and Farlan exchanged knowing glances whenever they saw Erwin and Levi sit too close or tried to hold hands discreetly.

This time, when it was time to go back home for the summer, and our boys found themselves on their way out of the Hogwarts Express to Platform 9 ¾, they stayed behind after the others were gone, and shared a loving kiss before they left.

“So, see you this summer?” Erwin asked.

“Yes, definitely, see you this summer.”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes  
> \- So yup. I had to come up with an explanation of why the yule ball was taking place I hope its convincing enough.  
> \- Now that we know there are more wizardry schools around the world I wanted to include those but damn the names of the 104 sort of go with the areas where Durmstrang (or maybe Koldovstoretz) and Beauxbatons are supposed to be so I was like you know what, screw this let’s do it.  
> -Yeah I made the 104 troop their same age, sue me.  
> -In the beginning I wanted Scorpius to take Levi to the ball so Erwin would like, flip out, but again I made him too old I have so many regrets, and of course he is a side character from TCC and I wanted to keep the relationship between him and Levi strictly platonic. So I thought what if I made one of the 104 take Levi and I was like WELL WELL WELL, THE POSSIBILITIES. I thought of many people to accompany Levi to the ball, but in the end, I settled for Armin, being similar to Erwin in many ways, I thought it might be a good fit.  
> -Again English is not my first language so this fic might sound slightly more goofy and dramatic than intended.

**Author's Note:**

> Agh!! We need more Harry Potter Aus. English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes. I was heartbroken after chapter 84 and I think this fandom needs more fluffy eruri. This turned out longer than I expected, writing is hard, so I'm gonna keep posting as it develops, but don't expect more than 5 chapters, the title may change. I hope you like it, I never posted anything here, but I have tons of ideas, any suggestion or comment is appreciated!


End file.
